Reign Drabbles
by Panemsheik
Summary: A series of Drabbles: Parings vary but mostly Sebary
1. Chapter 1

Why am I thinking of this? I shouldn't be, my thoughts and my dreams should only be on Francis, my future husband, my future king. But as I lay here in bed, next to Francis who is sound asleep, I can only think of his brother, Sebastian. Thoughts of how sweet he is, how endearing. Sebastian actually wants to spend time with me, and he enjoys my company, Much unlike Francis.

I slipped out of bed and silently crept to Sebastian's room. If anyone was to find out that I was going there I would surely ruin the Alliance between our countries.

"Mary? What are you doing out of bed at this time?" Sebastian asked. He was dressed in nothing but his undergarments. I felt my face blush at the sight.

"I cannot sleep. May I speak with you until I fall tired?" I asked. Sebastian nodded and put on a shirt. I took a seat on one of the many chairs in the room, he sat across from me.

"What shall we talk about Mary?" He smiled.

"Whatever you want."

Sebastian launched into a full story of when he was younger and I sat and listened. Falling more and more in love with him with every word that he spoke.


	2. Soulmates

Soul mates are the ones that know you better than anyone.

"You're my soul mate? That's what you're trying to say?"

There was skepticism in my voice and I'm sure she caught it. The look that she gave me was a mix between concern and hurt.

I quickly reached for her and pulled her towards me, his body shaking as I rubbed circles in her back.

"I didn't mean it the way I said it. It's just that, well, no one has ever told me that and I didn't think that I would ever hear that from someone." I spoke.

She pulled back, there were tears filling her eyes.

"I know it seems so soon, but you're the one for me Sebastian. I can't describe it. I know I should love Francis, but I don't. Not the way that I love you and it hurts me to not to be with you, it hurts me when I see you with other women. I love you Sebastian. More than anything."

The kiss Mary gave me was more intimate than any kiss I had ever received from any woman that I had been with.

"I love you too Mary."


	3. Hurt

Two times that Sebastian comforted Mary

The first time it happened I found Mary sitting under the tree at nearly Midnight. She had been crying and when she saw me her tears turned to joy. Instantly she was wrapped in my arms as I soothed her. She had told me that she feared Francis had been cheating on her. Three months into their marriage I had known about Olivia, the woman that Francis was seeing at all hours of the night, I just didn't tell her. Mary was a pure soul who didn't need to know of the infidelities of her husband.

The second time I found Mary crying it was shortly after Francis had finished his duel with the prince of Portugal. I saw Francis lead Olivia into a secluded area, Mary had followed them and I followed her. She was stunned to see her husband pressed against the other woman, she had begun to shake as I led her away from the scene.

Till this day Francis didn't know of the hurt that befell his wife.


	4. It's a love story

The first time that I met Sebastian I was four. He was six years old. I thought that he was the most fascinating person, someone, a child merely two years older than me and was able to do whatever he pleased without anyone telling him what to do. Francis kept me away from Sebastian, telling me that I was to be wed him someday and that I shouldn't keep my thoughts so focused on his older brother.

So when I saw him again, after all these years he had grown into a very handsome man and my heart sped up when I saw him.

"Is that Francis?" Kenna asked me. I shook my head.

"No, that isn't Francis, that's his older brother. Sebastian." I responded not taking my eyes off of him. My eyes moved behind Sebastian. Making his way towards us was Francis. "That's Francis."

He stood by his brother. I had managed to look at them now, all grown up. Sebastian still looked more handsome than his brother. And I still held feelings for him.


	5. Gone

Francis knew the only way that Mary could save her people were if she married the prince of Portugal. (DRABBLE)

The kiss may have lasted mere seconds but in those few seconds I realized how much truly loved Mary. Of course she needed to protect her country and if my father wasn't willing to help then she needed to find someone who could. And if her marrying the prince of Portugal was the only way to ensure that her people would be safe, then I would let her go.

Walking away from her I held back the tears that were forming. This was it, this was the last moment of happiness that I would enjoy. For I would never love another woman as much as I loved Mary.


End file.
